counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Coombe
Nick Coombe is the creator of a few Counter-Strike maps and is most known for the map Torn. He is the older brother of Matt Coombe.[ Counter-Strike.ch - Interview mit Crinity und Madcross (English, Orginal) ]. Archived from the original on 2001-08-16. Biography Nick Coombe, originally from the United Kingdom but having moved to Canada in 1995, got started in level design in summer 1999 after being blown away by the single-player campaign in Half-Life. His first project in Worldcraft (which has since become Valve Hammer Editor) was designing a summer cottage that his parents were planning on building. Nick eventually decided to start working on a single-player modification for Half-Life called Crinity (from where he would later take his nickname) which he also built a website for. This website was eventually expanded to provide various mapping assets for the Half-Life engine.Crinity - About. Archived from the original on 2000-12-06. While he never finished this modification, he would produce numerous other maps for Half-Life before his initial foray into Counter-Strike mapping in April 2000.Crinity - Maps. Archived from the original on 2000-05-11.Crinity - News Archive - March/April 2000. Archived from the original on 2003-10-05. His initial attempt at designing a map for Counter-Strike was a hostage rescue map called Takeover, which centered around a disused military academy complex.Crinity - News Archive - May 2000. Archived from the original on 2003-10-05. It was a relatively big map that had three main routes for players to take. However, Nick decided to scrap this map before it was finished.Crinity - News Archive - October/November/December 2000. Archived from the original on 2003-10-12. In late 2000, Nick's brother Matt Coombe approached him about an idea he had regarding a map for Counter-Strike. Matt worked on the map alone for a few days, until the brothers decided to turn the map into a joint effort.Valve ERC - De_Torn: Interview with Crinity and Madcross. Archived from the original on 2002-10-19. This map was mostly finished by June 2001 and would eventually become Torn, which was officially released as part of Counter-Strike in version 1.3. When Gearbox Software took over the development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, they decided to recruit several mappers from the community to help out in the design of new maps for the game.CS-Nation - barney (aka n@rby) interview. Archived from the original on 2004-10-26. Thus, in July 2001 Nick started working at Gearbox and would contribute a total of 2 maps for their version of the game, one of which he designed jointly with his brother (Rooftops).Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Information Vault - Josh Jeffcoat InterviewLinkedIn | Nick Coombe The Coombe brothers would only stay for a few months, accepting work at a more local company, 3DNA, in November 2001.Half Life Italia - Level design: eight experts confrontation - Nick “Crinity” Coombe. Archived from the original on 2003-04-13 Despite the hectic development of Condition Zero, one of his maps would eventually get released as Downed in the final version of the game.Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Information Vault - Nick Coombe Interview Nick Coombe would eventually return to the games industry together with his brother when they founded the company Get Set Games together with a few friends in 2009.Get Set Games - About Nick has been working there since, with the focus being on the creation of mobile games.Get Set Games - Games List of maps Official maps External links * http://www.planethalflife.com/crinity/. Archived from the original on 2003-08-03. Category:Counter-Strike Category:Level designer